SasuSaku In: Beauty And The Beast
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is based on the Disney animated movie and musical, Beauty And The Beast... but except it's... SasuSaku Style!
1. Prologue

SasuSaku In: Beauty And The Beast Prologue.

**(Note: Hi guys, it's Aerisuke here. I thought I might want to try something a little bit different today. I've only seen part of the fan-made movie, "SasuSaku Beauty And The Beast". So, I thought I might want to try out my own version of this movie. You may all remember this. I remember seeing this on the TV one day while I was at Fry's, and it inspired me to write a SasuSaku version of this. But guys... I need your help on something. Should I include songs from the movie and musical, or should I not do that? You decide. Anyways, here's the prologue to SasuSaku In: Beauty And The Beast. Hope you all like it! P.S. I'm sorry if Sasuke's a bit... mean in this chapter. I thought it might want to fit his personality, so don't take it offensive or seriously. Also, Sasuke is sixteen in this chapter. P.S. Sasuke is the only one that's under the spell, not everyone else. I know that it never really happened in the movie, but I just made it up, so enjoy it while you can! ^-^.)**

Cast:

Sakura as Belle.

Second State Sasuke as The Beast (Beast Form).

Sasuke as The Prince (Human Form).

Lee as Gaston.

Naruto (Sasuke's first best friend) as Lumiere.

Kurenai as Mrs. Potts.

Itachi (Sasuke's older brother) as Cogsworth.

.Konohamaru as Chip.

Might Guy as Lefou.

Jiraiya as Mauirce, Belle's father.

Fukusaku as Philippe.

Anko as The Wardrobe.

Hinata as The Featherduster.

Akamaru as Footstool (a.k.).

Tenten as Gaston Fangirl #1.

Ino as Gaston Fangirl #2.

Shizune as Gaston Fangirl #3.

Nagato as Monsieur D'Arque.

Extras:

Karin as Sasuke's girlfriend.

Suigetsu as Sasuke's second best friend.

Jugo as Sasuke's third best friend.

The Akatsuki as the rest of the servants of the castle.

Tsunade as Sakura's mother.

Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was a young prince named Sasuke Uchiha, who lived in a shining castle. Athough Sasuke had everything his heart desired on the outside, on the inside, he was... selfish... mean... cruel... and a bit of a spoiled brat. Even though his parents had died when Sasuke was born, Itachi was forced to take care of his older brother by gaining legal custody of him.

Despite the fact that Sasuke was selfish, mean, cruel, evil, and a bit of a spoiled brat, Itach loved his little brother no matter what... not caring what anyone else would say about him.

It was Christmas time in 2008, and everyone was doing their jobs in the castle. Well... except for Suigetsu, of course.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Sasuke was sitting in his chair by the fireplace while reading a book, Naruto, Manga Volume 43, from his very own show, Naruto! LOL. Anyway, there was a knock at the door.

"Suigetsu, could you get that please?" asked Sasuke.

No answer.

"Suitgetsu, could you please open the door?" asked Sasuke again.

"SUIGETSU!" shouted Sasuke.

Again, there was no answer.

_"What is he up to now?" _asked Sasuke as he went upstairs to Suigetsu's room.

Sasuke tnen knocked on Suigetsu's bedroom door. There was still no answer.

"Suigetsu, open the door!" cried Sasuke.

"SUIGETSU!" shouted Sasuke again.

Sasuke then got a key from his pocket, and unlocked Suigetsu's bedroom door and walked right into his bedroom.

"Suigetsu, why didn't you answer the-" said Sasuke as he noticed that Suigetsu was ignoring him while listening to his iPod. Suigetsu was singing along to "You Spin Me Right Round" by Flo Rida.

_"What the heck?" _asked Sasuke to himself as he saw Suigetsu dancing while singing to the song.

Sasuke then got mad when he found out that Suigetsu wasn't listening to a word he said. He then walked up to him.

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down _

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down _

"SUIGETSU, OPEN THE FRONT DOOR NOW!" shouted an angry Sasuke at Suigetsu.

"What?" asked Suigetsu who got startled only to turn around to see an angry, and impatient Sasuke tapping his left foot.

"Oh! Sasuke! What a pleasant suprise!" cired Suigetsu as he scratching the back of his head.

"Suigetsu... why didn't you open the door like I asked you to, huh?" cried Sasuke who was now really mad.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Sasuke! I didn't hear you come in, or hear you call my name! Please forgive me!" cried Suigetsu as he ended up bowing down to Sasuke.

"Suigetsu, give me the iPod." said Sasuke as he held out his left hand for Suigetsu to give Sasuke his iPod.

"But—" cried Suigetsu.

"NOW!" shouted Sasuke.

"Fine! Here! Take my iPod!" cried Suigetsu as he gave Sasuke his iPod.

"Thank you." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" asked Itachi as he was standing by the doorway as he opened the door.

"What is it, Itachi?" asked Sasuke in an annoyed tone.

"I'll open the door for him." said Itachi.

"Thank you, Itachi... my Big Brother." said Sasuke.

"You're welcome, Little Brother." said Itachi with a smile as he closed Suigetsu's door and walked to the front door.

He then opened the front door to see a young woman standing in front of the door. **(Note: That's Orochimaru in his Grass Ninja disguise, people!)**

"Um, can I help you?" asked Itachi.

"I'm looking for a man named Sasuke Uchiha. Is he here?" asked the woman.

"Uh... no... he's not here right now. Uh, leave a message after the beep. Beep!" cried Itachi as he slammed the door on the young woman.

"Itachi... who was that woman?" asked Sasuke who overheard on Itachi's and the young woman's conversation about him.

"Uh, no one in particular, Sasuke. It's nobody." lied Itachi as he did a nervous chuckle.

"Itachi, who was at the door?" asked Sasuke.

"Fine. It was a young woman that was looking for you." said Itachi as he finally admitted the truth about the young woman who was looking for Sasuke.

"And you just slam the door on her? That's so unlike you, Itachi." said Sasuke as he went to walk to the front door.

"No! Sasuke! Wait! It might be a trap!" cried Itachi.

"Like I care." said Sasuke as he walked to the front door. When he got there, there was the same young woman who was looking for him standing outside the front door.

"May I help you?" asked Sasuke.

"Uh, yeah. I'm looking for a man named Sasuke Uchiha. Have you seen him? If so, does he live here?" asked the young woman.

"Ahem. _I'm _Sasuke Uchiha." said Sasuke as he pointed to his chest with his right index finger.

"Oh. So you're Sasuke, huh?" asked the young woman.

"Yes. That's me." said Sasuke.

"Um, yeah. My name is Shiore. I brought a red rose for you. Here you go." said Shiore as she gave Sasuke the red rose.

Sasuke then glared at her, and said:

"Go away. I don't want it." as he threw it outside.

"Ah, but wait, Sasuke! I have something to tell you. Now... about this red rose... I'm giving this to you as a gift. But, in exchange for that red rose, Sasuke, you have to let m stay at your castle for one night due to shelter." said Shiore.

"Get lost, lady. You're not welcome here." said Sasuke as he was about to close the door until... until something strange happened. Suddenly, Shiore turned into a man called Orochimaru.

"Sasuke Uchiha. You've been a very bad little boy... ever since... your parents died sixteen years ago. Ha ha ha ha ha!" chuckled Orochimaru.

"No! Please! I've done nothing wrong! I've been a good little boy, not a bad one!" cried Sasuke in a whimper.

"Ah, but ever since your parents died when you were born, Sasuke, you've been very cruel to everyone in the castle around you... excluding your older brother, Itachi, and your best friend, Naruto Uzumaki of course. And now... it's time for your punishment!" cried Orochimaru as he twisted his neck and bit the left side of Sasuke's neck as a Cursed Seal appeared on him.

"Sasuke!" cried Itachi who was standing with everyone else as they realized what was happening to Sasuke.

Sasuke then fell to the ground in pain. Suddenly, Sasuke's hands, legs, and his entire body had turned into a grayish color as his hair also turned into a grayish color as well. Sasuke ended up turning into Second State Sasuke.

When Sasuke turned around to look at everyone, his friends and his own older brother were shocked at what they saw and what had just happened to their master.

"Here Sasuke. Take this, "magic mirror" as a gift to view the outside world. But, if this rose blooms on your 21st birthday, Sasuke, then you will find someone that you love so dear to you, and the spell will be broken." said Orochimaru.

_"Oh! I hope it's me! I want to break the spell of my Sasuke-kun." _begged Karin, Sasuke's girlfriend to herself.

_"But however... if you don't find someone that'll love you on your 21_st birthday, then you will be doomed to live in your Second State forever... and those rose petals will be gone... and you... will come to me. Farewell, Sasuke. May we meet again... someday... on your 21st birthday. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" chuckled Orochimaru as he left the castle and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke then screamed in agony and pain as he could feel Orochimaru's snake bite on his neck.

"Sasuke-kun!" cried Karin as she ran to him as he passed out.

"Sasuke!" cried Karin again as Itachi and the others ran to Sasuke.

"Itachi! Help me! Help me carry Sasuke!" cried Karin as Itachi took Sasuke's right arm and put it over his neck, while Karin took Sasuke's left arm and put it over her neck as they dragged him to his room.

After Itachi and Karin put Sasuke on his bed in his bedroom, Karin told everyone to give them some privacy with Sasuke.

A few seconds after everyone left Sasuke's room, he woke up on his bed.

"Karin?" asked Sasuke as Karin and Itachi quickly turned their attention to him. However, both Karin and Itachi had shocked looks on their faces as they were horrified at the state Sasuke was in.

"Karin? Itachi? Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Sasuke.

"Uh, Sasuke... you might want to take a look at yourself." said Itachi.

"What are you talking about, Itachi?" asked Sasuke.

"Just look at yourself in the mirror." said Itachi.

"Why?" asked a confused Sasuke.

"Just look yourself in the mirror for God's sake, jeez! What more do you want?" asked an angry Itachi.

"What are you two talking abo-" said Sasuke as he realized that he stood in front of the mirror, and was also horrified at his own reflection. Suddenly, the memory of Orochimaru giving him the Curse Mark came flooding back to Sasuke's mind. He then realized that Orochimaru was the one to turn him into Second State.

"I... I look like a monster! Itachi! What has Orochimaru done to me? And why?" cried an angry Sasuke who demanded an explanation coming right out of his own older brother's mouth. Itachi and Karin then explained to Sasuke about how Orochimaru said that if he were to reach his 21st birthday, then he would find true love with a girl. But however, if he didn't... then Sasuke would be doomed to be a beast forever. But the worse part was... if Sasuke would be doomed to be a beast forever... then he'd be forced to become Orochimaru's slave... for the rest of his life.

So Sasuke ended up spending the rest of the night in his room, refusing to see anyone but Karin and Itachi.

_"Worst Christmas ever." _said an angry and ashamed Sasuke to himself. But... who could ever learn... to love... a beast... like Sasuke Uchiha?

**(Note: The reason why Sasuke took Suigetsu's iPod was because if ever any of servants, excluding Karin and Itachi, didn't do as they were told, then Sasuke would take their most precious possessions for a week until he would give those items back to the people in the castle he took the items from.)**


	2. Chapter 1: Sakura

SasuSaku In: Beauty And The Beast Chapter 1: Sakura.

**(Note: I apologize for uploading the prologue chapter to SasuSaku In: Beauty And The Beast from The Legend Of Naruto: The Wind Waker. Anyways, please enjoy Chapter 1 (or Chapter 2 because of the prologue) of SasuSaku In: Beauty And The Beast.)**

_~ 5 Years Later ~_

Five years after Sasuke had turned into a beast (a.k.a. Second State Sasuke), in a village not too far away from the castle... live a young, happy, yet feisty 21-year-old girl named Sakura Haruno.

_In Konoha..._

It was morning in Konoha and as soon as the rays of the light shined in Sakura's room, she woke up.

Sakura then took off her pajamas, and put on her red shirt with pink shorts and gloves.

She then came downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Mother." said Sakura to her mother, Tsunade, who was drinking her tea while reading the newspaper. Tsunade was the 5th Hokage of Konoha... and Sakura was so lucky to have a mother like Tsunade who was the Hokage of Konoha while her father, Jiraiya, on the other hand was a book author who loved to write book.

"Oh. Good morning Sakura." said Tsunade after she took a sip of tea.

"Where's Father?" asked Sakura.

"He went to work. If you want to see him, you can, but he might be busy." said Tsunade.

"Anyway, I'm going out for a walk." said Sakura as she headed out the door.

"Be careful!" cried Tsunade.

"I will!" cried Sakura as she left her house... only to find Rock Lee standing by her door.

"Good morning Sakura." said Lee.

"Oh. Good morning Lee." said Sakura as she walked past him.

"Where are you heading off to this morning?" asked Lee as he was walking right beside Sakura.

"The book shop. I'm visiting my father." said Sakura.

"Well... Sakura... do you mind if I come along with you?" asked Lee.

"Uh... yes. I do mind. I'd rather be off on my own, thank you very much. Good day." said Sakura.

"But Sakura-" cried Lee.

"I said good day!" cried Sakura as she continued her walk to the book shop.

Rock Lee was a man who had a crush on Sakura ever since they were seven. But sadly, she never showed any interest in him. His teacher, Guy, whom he respected and referred to as, "Guy-sensei" appeared.

"So she didn't go on a walk with you, eh Lee?" asked Guy.

"No. Guy-sensei... what should I do? In this town... there's no one that interests me... but her." said Lee who was referring to Sakura.

"Yes, but what about those girls over there?" asked Guy as he pointed to Lee's fangirls, Tenten, Ino, and Shizune, who all sighed in a fangirl way.

"Ew. No. I'd rather be with Sakura than to date any of _those _girls!" cried Lee.

"Then why don't you ask her to marry you?" asked Guy.

"Yeah! That's a great idea Guy-sensei! Why didn't I think of that? But... how am I going to ask her to marry me if she refuses?" asked Lee.

"Do it with a little more... persuasion." said Guy.

"But how?" asked Lee.

"I'll show you how." said Guy as he smiiled at Lee.

_At the book shop..._

Sakura arrived at the book shop to visit her father, Jiraiya, who was a book author.

Kakashi, who was his assistant, greeted Sakura at the door.

"Good morning Sakura." said Kakashi.

"Good morning Kakashi." said Sakura.

"So you're looking for your father?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes. How did you know?" asked Sakura with a smile.

"You've been coming to the bookshop ever since you were a baby. Ever since you were two, whenever you would look at a book, you'd say, "Look! Book!"" cried Kakashi.

"Well, I was only a baby. But anyways, I'm looking for my father. Have you seen him?" asked Sakura.

"He's in his office. Right this way Sakura." said Kakashi as he led her right into Jiraiya's office.

When Sakura walked right into Jiraiya's office, he was at his typewriter writing a story that was soon to be published as a book.

"Hello Father." said Sakura.

"Huh? Oh! Sakura! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home with your mother while waiting for me to get off work at 6:00 P.M.?" asked Jiraiya as he turned around to face Sakura.

"Yes, but... I was going to come into your book shop to get a book." said Sakura.

"And what book do you want, my beautiful cherry blossom?" asked Jiraiya.

**(Note: Instead of Jiraiya being an inventor like Maurice, Belle's father, in the movie, I changed his occupation from an inventor to a book author because he writes books.)**

"Could I please have... that one?" asked Sakura as she pointed to the book, The Tale Of The Gutsy Shinobi.

"That one? But you've read it three times already my dear child!" cried Jiraiya.

"Yes Father, I know. But it's my favorite! There's the main character named Naruto, he wants to break the curse, and he never goes back on his word! I love it! No! I love all of it Father!" cried Sakura as she took the book.

"I'm glad you do. But if you want... you can keep it... it's yours now... Sakura." said Jiraiya.

"Really? Oh thank you Father! Thank you!" cried Sakura as she gave him a big hug.

"Well, Sakura, when I get home from work, I'm going to announce something at dinner. But wait for me when I get home, alright Sakura?" asked Jiraiya.

"I will Father. Goodbye!" cried Sakura as she exited the book shop.

"Goodbye!" cried Jiraiya as he saw his daughter leave the book shop.

Suddenly, as Sakura exited the book shop, Lee appeared.

"Hello again Sakura." said Lee.

"Hello Lee." said Sakura as Lee took away her book.

"Lee, may I please have my book back?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura, how in the name of Konoha can you read this? It's read from right to left!" cried Lee.

"That's only because in English, books are usually read from left to right. But in Japanese manga, like my father's books, it's read from right to left. Some Japanese authors do that. You could say they have a wild, but creative imagination." said Sakura.

"Sakura Sakura Sakura. I only wish that you can get your head out of those stupid books that your father writes and pay attention to more important things... like me... Rock Lee.. the Hidden Leaf Village's Handsome Devil." said Lee as Tenten, Ino, and Shizune sighed as he threw Sakura's book into the mud.

"To me, I don't think you're handsome at all Lee." said Sakura.

"What? Why do you say that Sakura?" cried a shocked Lee.

"Uh, F.Y.I., you're a weirdo and your eyebrows are so bushy! Why would your fangirls, Ino, Shizune, and Tenten want to fall in love with you? Huh?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura... I want to ask you something." said Lee.

"What is it?" asked an annoyed Sakura.

"Will you go out with me tonight?" asked Lee.

"No! My father is going to announce at dinner at my house!" cried Sakura.

"Come on Sakura, just ditch your crazy old man and go out with me!" cried Lee.

"Hey! My father is not crazy! He's a genius, I tell you! Why, his books are one of the best that I've ever read in my whole entire life! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go home now!" cried Sakura as she was about to walk away from Lee.

Just then, Lee grabbed her left hand as her body turned around to face him as he ended up kissing a shocked Sakura.

After her kiss with Lee, she slapped him on the face and cried:

"Pervert!" as she picked up her book and ran back home.

_"Maybe Guy-sensei's right. Instead of me trying to "kiss Sakura", I should propose to her by asking her to marry me. Hopefully, I can get her to change her mind." _said Lee to himself.

_Later that night..._

Jiraiya, Sakura, and Tsunade were having dinner at the Haruno house.

"So Jiraiya. What's this "announcement" that you're going to announce at dinner?" asked Tsunade.

"Well... recently, I gave my book, Make-Out Paradise to the public domain. Now, they want me to be at a far away library to tell an audience about this book." said Jiraiya.

"I see. So where is this faraway library going to be at Daddy?" asked Sakura.

"It's going to be in the Village Hidden In The Mist in the Land Of Water." replied Jiraiya.

"Well, how long will it take for you to get back?" asked Tsunade.

"Well, it'll probably take about a day or two." said Jiraiya.

"Well... good luck with that." said Sakura.

"I will Sakura. I will." said Jiraiya as everyone went to bed.

_The next day..._

The next morning, Jiraiya was leaving Konoha and heading to the Hidden Mist Village in the Land Of Water.

Sakura and Tsunade were saying goodbye to him.

"Goodbye Jiraiya. Good luck." said Tsunade.

"Thank you Tsunade." said Jiraiya as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips goodbye.

"Summoning Jutsu!" cried Jiraiya as he summoned his pet toad, Gamabunta as Fukusaku appeared on top of him.

"Are you ready Jiraiya?" asked Fukusaku.

"You bet I am!" cried Jiraiya as he hopped on top of Gamabunta and was leaving Konoha.

"Goodbye Father! Good luck! We love you!' cried Sakura.

"Goodbye Sakura! Take good care of your mother while I'm gone!" cried Jiraiya.

"I will!" cried Sakura as Jiraiya was gone out of sight from the Haruno house, and left Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village in the Land Of Fire and was heading towards the Hidden Mist Village in the Land Of Water.


End file.
